


Ghost Hunting... Fail

by reeby10



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Ghost Hunters, Haunted Houses, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate takes America on an interesting date for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Hunting... Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> A treat for paperclipbitch! It really is more of a treat than a trick, despite the ghost hunting. Yeah, idk.

Her father would probably freak out if he knew what she was doing while she was supposed to be on a beach for Spring Break. Ghost hunting wasn’t something _normal_ people were very happy about their children getting into, much less an overly strict business mogul. But she’d never really been the good child, so he at least probably wouldn’t be too surprised when he found out.

It was her idea to do this ghost hunt, and so far it had turned out to be a bust. The house, while creepy and run down, hadn’t shown any sign of being nearly as haunted as the stories she’d heard about it had indicated. She’d thought it would be the perfect place to take her paranormal investigations obsessed girlfriend for their first anniversary, it wasn’t like they wouldn’t be able to take down anything they did find.

If they actually managed to find anything.

“Are you getting any readings yet?”

Kate shook her head, glaring down at her EMF reader. “Nothing yet,” she replied, trying to convince herself she wasn’t sulking. She totally wasn’t. “Sorry.”

“Hey, it’s ok,” America said, grabbing Kate’s arm and stopping their walk down the hallway. Kate frowned at her, unsure of what the other girl was talking about. “I know you planned this for me, but if we don’t find anything… it’s ok.”

“But-”

America leaned in and kissed her, cutting of whatever argument she was going to make in a flash. Instead she kissed back, totally forgetting that they were smack in the middle of a supposedly haunted house, letting the rather expensive EMF reader fall to the ground with a worrying crunch. They pulled away a few minutes later, panting a little, and Kate smiled.

“Thanks,” she said. She bent down and picked up the EMF reader. It didn’t look too broken, but she didn’t actually know much about things like that. Oh well. “How about we finish up the house and then make good use of our hotel room?”

America grinned. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
